Love is an adventure
by Jasmine5
Summary: A love story about my yami Diana and Dark Magician (Mahaado). Princess Diana is being force by her stepmother Hera to marry the pharaoh, but she falls in love with Priest Mahaado. Well they be alowed to be together or will they be torn apart. (Finished)
1. Default Chapter

Love is an adventure  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Long ago there was a magical kingdom in the sky. Many did not know this kingdom. Only the Ancient Kingdom Egypt knew about it. They were peaceful with each other, and never fought each other. In this kingdom there was a kind King Eric and Queen Destiny who had 3 daughters, but sadly the Queen Destiny had died. The king fell in love with a beautiful woman, but what he did not know was that she only loved him for his power. The daughters tried to warn him, but he married her. He only saw her good side, but the daughters knew that she had a bad side. This is were the story begins.  
~Jasmine's Point of view~  
  
I was looked down at the Earth. It looks so beautiful from here. I have never been down there, but I had a feeling that I would go down there someday. I suddenly heard the door open. I turned around to see my dear friend. "Akira it's so good to see you. What is it?" Akira did not smile, " Princess Jasmine you're stepmother calls you." I went up to Akira, " I know that you hate her as much as I do, but please smile for me and please call me Jasmine." Akira smiled a little, " Alright, I guess we must go." So we both go to the throne room.  
  
When I got there I saw my sisters. " Diana, Maura she called you as well?" They nodded, " Yes she did and I have a feeling it not going to be good. Especially for me." Said Diana. She was right. I felt bad for her. Since she was the oldest she had no choice on who she wanted to marry. I as the second oldest and Maura is the youngest. " Well here she comes now." Said Maura. I looked there was our stepmother. She had long black hair, dark green eyes, and had very white skin. She wore a very fancy dress that was in red. " Welcome my stepdaughters." She said coldly. " Hello Queen Hera." We curtseyed. She began, " Now I want to tell you that Diana and I will be going to Egypt for a special reason. Now Maura, Jasmine leave me alone with Diana." Maura and me curtseyed again. I knew that something bad was going to happen. I took one look at Diana and left with Akira and Maura.  
~ Diana's POV~  
  
I wished that Jasmine and Maura did not have to leave me. I hated it when I was with Hera. Hera went up to me. " Now the reason why is because you are going to marry pharaoh Yami." I knew him a little, but I did not love him. " I will not marry him. I do not love him." Hera grabbed my arm, " You dare not obey me?" She pulled me out of the throne room. She took me to my room. " Let me go!" She opened the door and pushed me in. " You will marry him. I don't care if you don't love him." She slapped me hard in the face. I touched my cheek. I looked at her scared. I did not want to say anything. She then said, " You will marry him and that's final!" she slammed the door. I got up and ran to the bed. I then began to cry. For now I know that my life was gone forever.  
  
*********************************************** **************  
  
Maura: Poor Diana. Jasmine did this happen in her past?  
  
Jasmine: Well when I did the last part she went back into the Millennium Crystal crying.  
  
Kikyo: I feel bad for her.  
  
Jasmine: Yeah.anyways I felt like I needed to do a story about Diana and Dark Magician so I came up with this.  
  
Maura: I'll do the disclaimer. Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns this story and her Characters Princess Diana, Princess Jasmine, Princess Maura, Hera, King Eric, Queen Destiny. Akira we do not own thought.She is our friend. That was long.  
  
Jasmine: Yeah. well please R&R and I'll still do my other story.  
  
Kikyo: Just to let you guys know that Dark Magician will have a different name. Well tell you in the next chapter.  
  
Maura: Well that's all. I hope you liked it ^_^. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~ Diana POV~  
  
I woke up. I wished I didn't for today was the day that I would go to Egypt. I would of loved to go with Jasmine, Maura and Akira, but with Hera.. I know that she will abuse me. I heard the door. It was Hera. " Well you are up I see. Your things are ready so get dressed!" Then she left. To me that was her good mood I have seen worse.  
  
~Flash back No ones POV~  
  
It was a rain day and Diana was in her room. She had just turned 16. Her father King Eric went to see her. " My dear you are all grown up. Now that you are the right age you can marry." Diana looked at him oddly, "Why this age father?"  
  
King Eric: " Because the rule of the sky kingdom says that you must marry by this age. With someone who is born of royal blood..I would love to let you chose but I can.."  
  
Diana: "Why not?"  
  
King Eric: " You could if I like the person.but it is the Queen that decided."  
  
Diana: " You mean Hera will choose for me?"  
  
King Eric: " I am sure she will make the right choice for you."  
  
Suddenly Hera came in. " Hello Darling." She always was nice to Eric. That is why he can't see how bad Hera really is. " Well I will leave you two to talk." Then the king left. Hera glared at Diana, " Now your father gave me power over you. I will decide on whom you marry. You will only be allowed to marry up to a prince no lower class." Diana got a little scared, " But.What if I don't love the person you choose?" Hera laughed, " Who said you have to love him. You just follow what he says and pretended you love him."  
  
Diana: " I won't listen to you!"  
  
Hera: " You'll better. I will make sure you do."  
  
Diana: " No you won't!"  
  
Diana was about to leave when Hera closed the door. " You will obey me!" Diana tried to go past her but Hera grabbed her arm. " Let me go!" Hera then slaps Diana. " Obey me!" Diana yelled at her, " NEVER!" This got Hera in a really bad mood. She got a knife and held Diana's arm, " What are you doing?!" Hera smirked and took the knife and slowly started to drag the knife down Diana's arm. Blood came out, " Let Go!" Then Hera threw Diana hard to a wall. This knocked Diana out. Hera smirked at this, " You will." She took the knife and put it near Diana to look like someone else did it. Hera then left her there.  
  
Diana woke up to find herself back in her bed. There was Jasmine and Maura, " Diana are you ok?" said Jasmine. Diana looked at her arm.It was in bandages. " What happened?" Maura looked at Diana, " Well Hera ran to the throne room saying that you got raped. We ran to your room and found you with a lot of blood. But I bet Hera did this to you.." Diana nodded, " She did. I bet father believed her." They nodded sadly. Diana now knew that Hera was now in full control over their lives.  
  
~ End of flashback. Back to Diana's POV~  
  
I hated remembering that. Lucky me I did not die from that. I got dressed. Akira came in, " Are you ready Diana?" I looked at her, " Yes I am. Akira?"  
  
Akira: " Yes Diana?"  
  
Diana: " I want you to come with us."  
  
Akira: " Hera won't like that."  
  
Diana: " But my father will. Please say yes as a friend."  
  
Akira: " Of course. There is no way I am leaving you with her."  
  
Diana: " Thank you. You are a true friend."  
Akira nodded and we left the room. I knew where we were going. It was a room that my mother told me about. This room was called the magic room. It gave the kingdom power. This room also let us teleport to Egypt. We went in I saw Jasmine and Maura there, " I guess this is goodbye." I said. Jasmine nodded, " We'll miss you. Good luck with Hera." My father came in, " Diana Hera is coming are you ready?" I looked at him, " Father my I please bring Akira along? I don't want to be the only girl my age." I had to lie. I am not fond of lying to my father. " Of course my dear." Akira went to my side. Hera came in and hugged my father, " I will miss you." My father smiled, " I know you will my dear. I am letting Diana bring Akira so she won't be the only girl her age." I knew Hera was not too happy, but she acted like it, " It is fine with me." My father let her go and I, Akira and Hera made a circle. Hera knew this spell. " Oh gods of the sky lend me your power." We all glowed, " TELEPORT!" Then in a flash we were gone.  
  
******************************************************** *****  
  
Maura: That was a good chapter. I feel bad for Diana.  
  
Jasmine: I know.  
  
Kikyo: *sigh* Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters.  
  
Maura: PLEASE R&R!  
  
Jasmine: Yes please do. well that's it. hoped you guys liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~ Diana's POV~  
  
We made it to Egypt in front of the Pharaoh's palace. Hera smirked, " A grand Kingdom Egypt is. I hope you like Yami." I hated it when she did that. " Now Akira you will follow mine and Diana command. You will not be with Diana all the time. You will help the other servants. Do you understand?" Akira nodded, " Yes my Queen." " Good now Diana be on your best behavior." I nodded and we went in.  
  
Egypt seemed to be very interesting. This land is beautiful, but how I long to be back home. A priest came and greeted us. I looked at him. He has purple hair and purple eyes. He was well built man. He was also wearing a dark purple armor. He is so handsome. "Welcome I am Priest Mahaado. I will show you to the throne room." I knew Hera hated Priest, but she acted kindly. " Of course. Lead the way." He nodded at leaded us to the throne room. I kept looking at him. I could not keep my eyes off him. Mahaado then looked at me. I smiled and blushed a little. Then Hera looked at me and glared at me..I then looked away. Mahaado must of notice this, but he said nothing.  
  
We finally were at the throne. Mahaado opened the big gold doors. There in front I knew it had to be Pharaoh Yami. He greeted us kindly, " Welcome to Egypt." Hera did one of her fake smile..which looks like a real one to others, but not to me. Hera then began to talk, " I am honored to be making peace between our kingdoms." Mahaado was next to me. It was so hard to not blush. Hera continued, " Now my servant Akira will be with us. May she work with the other servants just for our stay of course." I looked at Yami. I think he liked her. I wouldn't blame him either. She may not look or be royalty, but she still looks very beautiful (A/N: I bet you really liked that part Akira ^.~). " Of course she will work for me." I saw Akira was happy about this. I knew Hera would now introduce me, " Very well then. Now this is my stepdaughter Princess Diana." I curtseyed. I heard a few voices on how beautiful and lovely I was. Hera smiled for the first time. She was glad that people did this. I bet she is very confident that I will get the Yami's heart. I saw Yami was impressed too by me. " Well it is a pleasure to have you with us. Now Hera we will met with the other court members." Yami got up, " Now Mahaado show them to their rooms." He bowed and we left the throne room.  
  
Hera was in a room a little far away from me. I was so happy about that of course I could not show that or else she would hurt me. Akira had the room next to mine. They both went to their room. Mahaado then showed me mine. He was blushing a little. I think he likes me." This is your room. I hope you enjoy Egypt." He was about to leave when I stop him. " Must you go so soon?" He turned to look at me and was blushing. " I guess so. What is it?" I blushed and went closer to him, " I just want to talk.with you." I was blushing. Is he going to say no? He just looked at me..then he said, " That would be fine." I smiled and sat on the bed. He blushed and went next to me. " So what do you want to talk about?" I look up at his purple eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly. " Well can you do me a favor?" Mahaado looked at me oddly, " Ok... What is it?" I looked down, " Protect me.." Mahaado: " But why?" I started to cry. Mahaado suddenly hugged me. I felt calmer. I was going to tell about Hera. " It's Hera. She is very bad to me.. She even hurts me." He held me tightly, " I will I promise." I look at him and without thinking I kiss him. I then stopped, " I'm so sorry." Tears rolled down my face. " Don't cry.." He then kissed me. I felt so saver with him and being with him.  
  
I wished it lasted longer but we broke apart, " I have to go Diana." He got up from the bed and looked at me. " Don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can." Then Mahaado left. I was so happy for the first time in a long time. I then realized this happens was not going to last. I love a Priest, and Hera hated them. Oh I pray that she will never find out. ****************************************************** ******* Jasmine: Just when it was getting good too..  
  
Maura: So it was love at first sight huh Diana?  
  
Diana: Yes it was.  
  
Kikyo: Wow.  
  
Maura: Anyways Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters.  
  
Jasmine: I don't own Mahaado. I got that from a site that Akira told me about. Thank You!  
  
Kikyo: Am I going to be in it?  
  
Jasmine: Maybe later.  
  
Kikyo: Ok I'll wait.  
  
Diana: Please R&R!  
  
Maura: Yep. Well see ya guys in the next chapter ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Akira is in her room humming a un familiar tone after just cleaning a lot of places with other slaves. She was used to the slave work since her parents sold her into slavery. She was humming the song A.D her older sister used to sing to her before she ran away from home because she was going to become a slave. She was fixing up her bed when the door opened and Yami came in Akira was startled when he came in. " I'm sorry if I scared you." Akira realizes who it is and bows down to the ground. Akira was worried, "Oh Pharaoh Yami have I done anything wrong?" Yami only laughs at what she said, " No you didn't. Please rise and call me Yami." Akira did as she was told. Yami went up to her, " Tell me why are you..a slave?" Akira felt calmer with him so she told him.  
  
After she told him about her life Yami said, " That is awful about what they did.. I'm glad you have a friend like Diana." Akira looked at his eyes. She wanted to kiss him but knew she can't. Yami leans over to Akira to kiss her but she turns away, "Your a pharaoh, I'm a slave.. I can't... we can't... you'll get into trouble." Yami only chuckles and said, "I don't care, you're beautiful and I think you've captured my heart." Akira smiled when he said this. Yami then kissed her. Akira felt so in love at that moment and so did Yami. They did stop though. "I must get back...I wish I could see you at dinner..but it's only royalty..but I promise I'll come and see you." Yami gave her a small kiss and left. Akira lay in her bed and smiled, " He loves me.." Akira remembered that she had to get Princess Diana. So she left her room to Diana's room.  
  
~ Diana's POV~  
  
I got dressed for dinner. Although I really was not hunger at all. I guess it was because Hera always locked me in my room so that I would not eat. If I did not do as I was told by her. Hera told me to wear my best dress to impress Pharaoh Yami or else. I obeyed her. so she would not hurt me. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I did like this dress though. I had a fancy long white dress. I also had to wear jewelry. I wore a diamond necklace and diamond earrings with sliver on them and to top it off I had a sliver crown on my head with diamonds on it as well. I did look very beautiful. I heard a knock on my door. " Come in.." I looked and it was Akira. " Wow Diana you look beautiful." I smiled, " Thank you Akira..Well I guess I must go." I got out of my room and looked at Akira. " I wish you could come, but Hera forbid it." Akira smiled for some reason, " It's alright. Have fun." I nodded, " I hope so.." I then heard Mahaado come up to us. He stared at me wide-eyed. I guess he thought I looked beautiful as well. He was blushing a little, " Um.are you ready princess?" I took his arm, " Of course." I waved goodbye to Akira and we went to where dinner was being held.  
  
****************************************************** *******  
  
Jasmine: Well it was short, but good.  
  
Maura: Yep ^_^  
  
Jasmine: Oh more characters will be added later on.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah anyways Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters.  
  
Diana: and please R&R  
  
Jasmine: Ok see ya at the next chapter ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~ Diana's POV~  
  
Mahaado and I were walking to the dinner room. " Mahaado?" He looked at me, " Yes my love?" I blushed when he said that, " Are you going to be at dinner?" Mahaado nodded, " Yes after all I am a part of pharaoh's court." I put my head on his shoulder. I saw he was blushing when I did this. When we where near the room I stopped. I knew Hera was going to be there. I got scared. Mahaado took my hand, " Don't worry I'll make sure she does not hurt you." I nodded and the doors opened. I had to let go of him.. I wished that I didn't have to, but no one knew that I was in love with Mahaado.  
  
I saw the whole court was there. They seemed to look at me wide-eyed. There was a gold table and chairs in this room. There was a sit that was next to Hera. She gave me the look that said, ' Sit here or I will kill you.' So Mahaado lead me to my sit. He pulled the chair for me. I smiled when he did this. I sat down. Hera glared at him and Mahaado went to his own chair, which was near Pharaoh Yami. On the other side of Yami was a boy who was a younger version of him. I have heard of him. This was Prince Yugi. He was Yami's younger brother. I think Jasmine would of loved to meet Yugi. I looked back at Hera. She was wearing a fancy red dress. She also wore jewelry like I did. She had a Ruby necklace and earrings with gold in them, and a gold crown with Ruby's in it. I looked down at my food..I really did not want to eat, but I forced myself to anyway.  
  
The dinner went really well. I know all of the court now. There was Priest Seto of the rod, Priest Karimu of the Scales, Priestess Isis of the Tauk, Priest Shadi of the Ankh, Priest Akunadin of the eye, Mana who I found out was Mahaado's apprentice, Simon the Advisor, and Mahaado who I found out was Priest of the Ring. I did her something about a tomb robber named Bakura, but I did not say anything. While I was eating I did see some of the girl servants look at me in jealousy. Of course they could not do anything about it. They would be punished if they tried to do something bad to me. I saw Hera get up.. I bet she was going to make an announcement. " I wish for our kingdoms to fully join in peace. I would like it if you choose Pharaoh Yami to marry my stepdaughter Princess Diana." I felt my heart brake. I did not want to marry Yami. I looked at Mahaado. He looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. Yami got up, " Well Hera I will decide this in due time." Hera smiled and went back to her seat. I wanted to brake out in tears, but I had to fight it.  
  
The dinner ended and I got up and curtsied before I left. Mahaado had to say a little longer with Yami. I went a different way so that I would not be with Hera. I ran to my room crying. I threw myself on my bed and cried. I bet Akira heard me crying when I went passed her room, but I did not care. I heard my door open and I didn't feel like seeing who it was. I felt someone come up to me and sit next to me and said, " Diana... Please don't cry." I looked up to see that it was Mahaado. " Oh Mahaado.." I hugged him. I cried on his chest. Mahaado gently stoke my blond hair, " Diana.." I felt a little bit calmer. He picked up my head and wiped the tears from my eyes, " Diana.. I love you.." He then kissed me. I still felt bad though..tears still came down from my eyes. Mahaado stopped. He hugged me, " Don't worry Diana. I know Pharaoh Yami will make the right choice." I knew he could be right, " But what if he decides to marry... Me?" I cried even more.  
  
I suddenly was having trouble breathing. Mahaado got very worried and held me tighter, " Diana please calm down.." I did eventually started to breath normally again. " Oh Mahaado don't leave me.. I love you." He kissed my forehead, " I will protect you.. I promise." I wished that he did not have to go, but it was getting late. " Diana.. as much as I love to stay with you I must go.." He got up.. I ran to him and hugged him, " Mahaado.." He gently picked up my head, " I will always be with you Diana." He kissed me. I felt calmer when he did this. He then let go. He then said, " Don't worry we will see each other again my love." Then he left.  
  
Why did Hera have to do that? She had to ask Yami if he wanted to marry me? I went up to a table and picked up my item. It was a gold locket with a rainbow crystal inside. Jasmine had given this to me before I left. This was the Millennium Crystal..Yami's father was friends with my father. Yami's father when he heard that Jasmine was born he gave her the Millennium Crystal on her first birthday. He liked Jasmine for some reason. Jasmine kept the crystal safe. She then gave it to me..this crystal made me contact anyone I wanted. So I decided to talk to Jasmine, / Jasmine can you hear me? / The Millennium Crystal glowed and then I heard Jasmine voice.  
  
~ Jasmine's POV ~  
  
I woke up to hear Diana's voice. She was up this late? I heard her say / Jasmine can you hear me? / I yawned and contacted her.  
  
Me: // Yes I can..Diana it's very late..what's up? //  
  
Diana: / Jasmine I have fallen in love.. / Me: // In love?! With who? //  
  
Diana: / I am in love with Priest Mahaado.. /  
  
Me: // I'm guessing that Hera does not know about this. //  
  
Diana: / You're right.. Oh what am I going to do? Hera just asked is Pharaoh Yami would marry me! /  
  
Me: // Well I don't know if I could help, but maybe if I could let our father come to Egypt with me and Maura. He might let you marry Mahaado. //  
  
Diana: / But father is not feeling well.. /  
  
Me: // Well he is getting better.. don't worry I will tell him.he is a kind. I'm sure he will understand. Diana you could get a pardon from Yami, but you are going to have to wait until he decides ok? /  
  
Diana: / I guess so.. Thank you Jasmine. /  
  
Me: // Hey what are sisters for. //  
  
Diana: / I better go get some sleep and you too.bye Jasmine.. /  
  
Me: // Bye Diana //  
  
Then Diana was gone. I look outside to see that it was still too dark.. I went back on the bed.. I hope that father gets better soon. Maybe then we can go to Egypt and help Diana. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
*************************************************** **********  
  
Jasmine: Not bad. I liked it.  
  
Maura: Yeah me too.  
  
Jasmine: Thank you Seiryuu-Azn*Blue*Dragon for that info. Sadly I only watch the dubbed version. I did check on the Internet and found out a little about them, but that's it.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah. Oh Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters.  
  
Maura: So please R&R  
  
Diana: Well hope to see you soon in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It was the next day and Akira was bathing.. her room was very fancy.. I guess Yami did this.. of course she had seen Diana and it was a lot more fancier then hers. In Akira's room there was a bath there.very fancy too. She was wondering about Diana, ' I heard Diana run to her room crying. I wonder why.I mean she seemed happy with Mahaado.. but now she is sad.something must be happing.' She got out the bath and raped a towel around herself. Suddenly the door open and there was Yami.. who was blushing, " Oh I am sorry I did not know.that you were." He was blushing very red. Akira smiled a little, " Um Yami do you mind if I get dressed?" Yami who was still blushing nodded and went outside.  
  
Akira put on her servant's clothing.since she was going to work. Yami came in and sighed in relief, " Sorry about that Akira.." She smiled, " It's alright Yami.. tell me why did you come to see me?" Yami sat on the bed, " Hera wants me to marry Diana so that our kingdoms could fully join.. but I don't want to marry her.but then again I want our kingdoms to be joined.." Akira sat next to Yami, "Do whatever is in your heart...if you believe marrying Diana is right then do it." Yami nodded, " You're right..I hope I make the right choice.. I must go.. Yugi wants to talk to me about this." Yami kissed Akira on the forehead and left. Akira hoped that Yami really was doing the right thing. Akira suddenly realized something, ' Wait a minute Diana was always looked at Mahaado.. she must be in love with him..' She prayed that things would be ok.  
  
~ Jasmine's POV ~  
  
I got up from my bed. I had to tell father.but first I had to get Maura. I got dressed.. I wore my royal purple dress and then went to Maura's room. I opened her door. She was awake.she wore a royal dark green dress. " Maura I need to tell you something!" Maura turned to look at me, " Well what is it?" I told her everything that happened. " So Diana is in love with Priest Mahaado.. Hera would kill her if she found out!" I looked at her sadly, " I know.unless if Yami does marry her.. but we can't let that happen!" Maura nodded, " Yes we must get father. I heard that he got his powers back.so we can go to Egypt with him." That was good news. " Great now let go tell him." Maura nodded and we left to the throne room.  
  
~ Diana's POV ~  
  
I did not sleep very well.. I am too worried about Mahaado and our love. I really do love him with all my heart, but now Hera wants to tear us apart.. I got up and put a dark blue royal dress on.. I then heard the door open and to find that it was Hera. " Diana I saw that you were not happy when I told Yami about marring you."  
  
Diana: " I told you I don't love him!"  
  
Hera: " You have no choice in this! You will marry Yami!"  
  
Diana: " I will not!"  
  
Hera: " Well see about that!"  
  
Hera closed the door. I knew what was going to happen. " Obey me!" Hera slapped me hard. I still would not give up, " I never will!" He grabbed my hand and slapped me again this time harder, " You will!" I wanted to get free, but she was holding my hand tight. There was a knock at the door, " Who is it?" said Hera. " It is I Priest Mahaado.the court wants to see you." Hera smirked she looked at me, " You got lucky this time." She threw me hard on the ground. She then opened the door and left.  
  
I felt my cheek.I was bleeding a little. Mahaado came in, " Diana!" He went to my side, " Mahaado.she hurt me again." Mahaado got up and got a wet cloth. " Here let me help you." He went to my side and put the cloth on my cheek. I winched in pain. Mahaado gently stoke my cheek with the cloth.soon I was not bleeding anymore, " Thank you Mahaado.." He hugged me, " I wish I was there for you." I knew he meant it too, " I know.my love.I hope we never break apart." Mahaado kissed my forehead, " I as well Diana." He helped me get up, " I must go Diana." He kissed me on the lips and then left. I was glad that he was there for who knows what would have happened to me.  
  
~ Jasmine's POV ~  
  
Maura and I made it to the throne room. We went in. My father was on the throne, but only he was there. " My daughters why are you here?" I curtsied, " Oh father we must speak with you.please?" Father smiled, " Of course you may and you don't have to curtsey now.come my daughters and tell me what is it?"  
  
Me: " Oh father I heard news from Diana.forgive me, but I gave her the Millennium Crystal."  
  
Father: " I know you meant well, by giving it to her.now what is the news."  
  
Maura: " Father Diana has fallen in love with a Priest from the Pharaoh's court.."  
  
Father: " I see. well she fell in love.tell me is name."  
  
Me: " It is Priest Mahaado father.."  
  
Father: " I have heard of him. He is a very kind man.I think he would be better for Diana."  
  
Maura: " That's good father.but Hera wants Diana to marry Pharaoh Yami.and Diana does not love him."  
  
Father: " Well Hera did not tell me that she was going to do that.. I think I will go to Egypt and meet Mahaado. if I like him then he will be married to Diana."  
  
Me: " Oh father may we come with you?"  
  
Father: " Of course.now we must go to the magic room."  
  
Maura and me nodded. So we went there and formed a circle. Our father did the spell, " Oh Gods of the Sky..TELEPORT! and then we were gone.  
  
************************************************* ************  
  
Jasmine: The story is getting good. Maura: Yeah it is. I wonder what's going to happen.  
  
Jasmine: You'll find out soon.  
  
Kikyo: *sigh* Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters.  
  
Diana: Please R&R  
  
Jasmine: Thank you for the people who reviewed.  
  
Maura: Well see ya in the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
~ Diana's POV ~  
  
I look out the window. It has been a while since I heard from anyone. Then the door opened and there was Hera and Akira. " Diana Pharaoh Yami has decided." I could tell from the way Akira said it that she loved Yami. Hera did not notice at all, " Well let's us go then. You are wearing the dress that I wanted you to wear. So we can go." I had to change to a different dress. It was another white fancy dress that I had. It was long hand had silver details in it. I had a silver crown on my head and a silver heart shaped locket that my real mother gave to me when I was younger. I hid the Millennium Crystal from Hera because it had powers that not even I know about. Akira had a little more fancy dress. It was a light blue color and it was still a common dress, but it was a lot better then that brown clothing she always had to wear. " I am ready stepmother." Then we were on our way to the throne room.  
  
~ Maura's POV ~  
  
We had arrived to Egypt. Our outfits had changed. I was wearing a light blue fancy dress and I had a light blue necklace on. I looked over at Jasmine and her outfit changed as well. She had a fancy violet dress on. Jasmine had a necklace too, but in the color violet. I looked at our father. He still looks young. He is around his 30s. He married our mother at a young age. He told us that he was 18 when he married our mother who was 16 back then. He never told us how he met her I wonder why? I found out that Hera is older then he is.she just looks younger.  
  
Our Father looked at us, " Daughters we must go in." Jasmine and I both nodded. We went to the entrance to see a guard was there. Our father said who we were. " I am King Eric of the Sky kingdom and these are my daughter. I must meet with the Pharaoh." The guard could tell that we were royalty so he let us go in. The guard then let us to the Pharaoh's throne room.  
  
~ No ones POV ~  
  
Yami was sitting on his throne. He wondered if his choose the right thing. Yugi was next to him, " Don't worry Yami I'm sure you made the right choice." Yami hoped that Yugi was right. Everyone was there. Priest Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba were there and so was the court. Mahaado prayed that Yami also made the right choice. He wanted to be with Diana forever. He would do anything for her and hoped that Yami would not marry Diana. Then the doors opened and there was Hera, Diana and Akira. Yami gazed at Akira's beauty. Diana could tell that Yami loved Akira. She looked at Mahaado who was on the other side of Yami. Diana wished that Mahaado was with her, but knew that he could not. Hera and Diana crusted and Akira bowed. Yami told then to rise. " Pharaoh Yami have you chosen?" asked Hera politely as she could. Yami got up, " I have decided to.."  
  
Suddenly the doors opened to relive the guard, " My Pharaoh forgive me, but the King of the Sky is here." Hera was confused, ' Eric here! But why?' They all turned to she the King and his daughters. " I am very sorry Yami." The king bowed and Jasmine and Maura curtsied. Diana was glad to see them. Yami was very surprised by this, but he had heard that King Eric had met his father, " It is alright. You were good friends with my father. I am honored to have you with us and who are the two girls that you brought?" King Eric smiled, " This are my daughters. Princess Jasmine the second oldest." Jasmine curtsied and this made Prince Yugi blush. " And the youngest Princess Maura." Maura did the same as Jasmine and looked at Mokuba who was blushing as well. " Well it is good to met you all.I was just about to make my choice, but I think my choice has changed." They all looked at Yami. " I have decided to not marry Diana although I still wish for our Kingdoms to join.and I will give Diana a pardon so that she my marry anyone she wishes.of course it is up to you King Eric."  
  
Everyone looked at King Eric, " Well I think that is best for my daughter Diana and our kingdoms will full join." Yami seemed to like this. Now he can get Akira to always be with him. Diana was very happy about this and so was Mahaado. " Thank you King Eric. I would like it if you stayed longer." King Eric nodded, " I'd be honored Pharaoh Yami." Hera pretended to look happy, but inside she was fled with a lot of anger. No one noticed much about Hera. " Good now Mahaado please show them to there rooms." Mahaado nodded and went to where they were. Diana, Akira and Hera followed them.  
  
Mokuba wanted to meet Maura. He thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. " Seto may I go now?" Seto looked down at his brother and nodded, " Yes you may." Mokuba then left. Yugi could not stop thinking about Jasmine and how beautiful she looked and he had to meet her. " Yami may I go now please?" Yami looked at him oddly, but gave in, " Alright." Yugi smiled and then left.  
  
Hera went back to her room while everyone else was with King Eric. Jasmine and Maura got room not to far away from Diana and Akira. King Eric got his own room and was fine with that. Soon everyone was happy except for Hera.  
  
~ Diana's POV ~  
  
I am so happy. I can be with Mahaado. Mahaado came into my room. " Diana." He went and hugged me, " At last we can be together Diana." I smiled, " Yes, but you have to meet my father and see if he liked you so we can fully be together. Don't worry he is a kind man. I'm sure he will like you." He was glad about that, " Oh Diana." He kissed me and I loved every moment of it.  
  
~ Jasmine's POV ~  
  
I did it. I helped Diana not marry Yami. I then heard my door open to see a boy about my age who looked like a younger version of Yami. " Oh.hello I am Prince Yugi.I wanted to meet you.." He was blushing. I curtsied, " It good to meet you Prince Yugi." Yugi blushed even more, " Please don't do that..and just call me Yugi." I smiled, " As you wish." I sat down on the bed and Yugi sat next to me. I was blushing a little. He is so cute and he is a little bit taller then me. He looked in to my brown eyes and I looked at his and we were silent. Yugi then gently stroke my hair with his hand. I was blushing even more when he did this. I felt so calm with him. I then leaned towed him and kissed him. I thought that Yugi would break the kiss, but he didn't. He deepens the kiss. I then knew that we had fallen in love.  
  
~ Maura's POV ~  
  
I was in my room. I looked out the window. Egypt seemed like a nice place. I heard a knock on my door, " Come in." I hoped that it was not Hera. I looked to see that it was the same boy I saw that blushed when I looked at him. " Hello I saw you before.what's your name?" I asked him. " My name is Mokuba and I wanted to. show you around Egypt." I smiled, " I loved that." He then took my hand. I blushed when he did that and then he showed me around.  
  
After he showed me the palace he took me back to my room. We know a lot about each other now. " Well here is your room Princess Maura." I smiled, " Just call me Maura." I went in and he followed. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me. " Maura?" I looked at him, " Yes Mokuba?" Mokuba was blushing, " I think you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen." I blushed, " Thank you Mokuba." Mokuba suddenly leaned towed me and kissed me. I think this was both our first kiss. I did not want to break the kiss. We then stopped and he took my hand, " I guess you love me huh?" I nodded, " Yes." He then got up, " I have to go back to my brother Seto, but don't worry I'll see you soon." and then he left. I lay on my bed and for the first time in my life I have fallen in love.  
  
***************************************************** ********  
  
Jasmine: I like this chapter ^_^  
  
Maura: Me too ^_^  
  
Diana: I did as well.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah. Anyways Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters.  
  
Maura: Yep and Please R&R  
  
Jasmine: Well see ya in the next chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Akira waited in her room for Yami. Yami did come in. " Yami." Akira went and hugged him. Yami smiled, " Akira I want to ask you something." She looked at him, " Yes Yami?" Yami took Akira's hand, " Akira.will you marry me?" Akira was so happy, but she remembered, " But I am a slave. and I am owned by King Eric." Yami smiled, " He let me marry you." Akira smiled back at Yami, " Then yes I will!" Yami then kissed her. He was glad that King Eric let him marry Akira.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
King Eric was waking in the Pharaoh's royal garden. " It has been a while." He picked up a white rose.it reminded him about his first wife, "Oh Destiny.how much I miss you."King Eric loved Destiny even if she was gone. He only married Hera because he thought that the girls needed a mother. " Destiny I wish I could get you back.if Ra would let me." He then heard someone from behind. He turned around to see Yami. " I'm not bothering you am I King Eric?" King Eric smiled, " Not at all and we are friends now.just call me Eric Pharaoh Yami."  
  
Yami: " Alright Eric and you just call me Yami."  
  
Eric: "Ok Yami."  
  
Yami: " So who is this Destiny?"  
  
Eric: " She was my first wife.I loved her with all my heart and I still do.even if she is gone from this world."  
  
Yami: "I see.if you loved her that much then why did you remarry?"  
  
Eric: "Because the girls need a mother and I can't be with them all the time.sometimes I feel like I really should not have married Hera."  
  
Yami: "I understand."  
  
Eric: "So Yami you must of came here to ask me something?"  
  
Yami: "Yes I did.I was wondering if I could.marry Akira?"  
  
Eric: "Well she is the same age as my daughter and you must be 17 years old right?"  
  
Yami: "Yes."  
  
Eric: " You know I married Destiny when she was 16.I will let you marry Akira and she will now be free."  
  
Yami: "Thank you Eric."  
  
Eric: "You are welcome. Now go on and ask her."  
  
Yami nodded and left. Eric held the white rose. "Destiny someday we will be together and I'll make sure to make our children enjoy their lives." Then Eric went back to his room. He started to not trust Hera.  
  
~ End of Flash back ~  
  
Yami and Akira broke the kiss. " Well I'll prepare our wedding." He was about to leave when Akira grabbed his hand, " Yami?" Yami looked at her, " Yes my love?" Akira blushed a little, " Well I did not tell you this, but Diana is in love with Mahaado.and he loves her." Yami smiled, " I'm glad for them.now I have to go." He kissed Akira on the forehead and left. Akira was now happy, but what she did not know was that someone with long black hair and dark red eyes overheard Akira and Yami talking. 'Hmm. I better tell Hera this.' then the girl left. No one had any idea of who she is except Hera.  
  
~ Jasmine's POV ~  
  
After me and Yugi's long kiss he then showed me around the palace. We were holding hands and we loved each other. It's odd that I feel in love with him so quickly, but it seemed like I have dated him for long time. We were at the royal garden when Yugi asked, " Jasmine?" I looked at him, " Yes Yugi?" Yugi blushed, " Well you be my girlfriend?" I hugged him, " Yes I will!" Yugi then kissed me. I raped my arms around him to deepen the kiss. Suddenly we heard a voice, " Yugi?! Jasmine?!" We stopped to see that it was Yami! " Oh.. hi Yami." Yugi said blushing. I was blushing a lot. The Pharaoh caught us kissing! " Yugi why were you kissing Princess Jasmine?" Yugi was blushing even more, " Well.Yami. she is." Yugi was blushing 3 different shades of red. " Yes Yugi?" Said Yami with him arms crossed. " ..Jasmine is my girlfriend now.." Poor Yugi he was blushing so much more then I was. Yami actually took it well, " Yugi that good!" This made us both jump. " Yugi you have grown up! I am happy for you both. Oh.I better leave you two alone now." Then Yami left. I looked at Yugi, " Well at least his happy with us dating.." Yugi brightened up, " You're right!" He then took my hand, " Come on I'll show you the rest of the palace." I nodded and we both left.  
  
~ Diana's POV ~  
  
"Mahaado are you ready?" I asked him. We were going to see my father. " I am." I knew where he was. He was in his room now. We walked to his room and I knocked. I heard, " Come in." I opened the door. There was my father. I looked at his room in amazement. His room is huge and very fancy too. " Diana is good to see you and who is this young man?" I took Mahaado arm, " This is Priest Mahaado father.my he talk with you?" My father nodded, " Of course." I then let go of Mahaado. I whispered to him, " You'll be fine." He nodded and then I left. I wonder if my father will like him.  
  
***************************************************** ********  
  
Maura: Aw it was getting good to.  
  
Kikyo: Interesting will I be in it?  
  
Jasmine: Maybe.  
  
Kikyo: Ok.  
  
Diana: Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters and us.  
  
Maura: Please R&R  
  
Jasmine: Yep if you do I might put the next chapter up soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Diana left Mahaado and King Eric to talk. " Mahaado you need to tell me something?" Mahaado nodded, " Yes I do. King Eric I am in love with Diana."  
  
Eric: " I see.so tell me. do you know how to be a prince or a King?"  
  
Mahaado: " Well.I help Pharaoh Yami when he had to rule at an early age."  
  
Eric: " Well that's good. Now one last question?"  
  
Mahaado: " Yes King Eric?"  
  
Eric: " If Diana died who you ever remarry?"  
  
Mahaado: " I would never.I love her so much that not even death can stop me from loving her."  
  
Eric: " Good answer.. Mahaado you seem to love Diana very much and I am allowing you to marry her."  
  
Mahaado: " I love her and always well forever. I would love to marry Diana."  
  
Eric: " Now close your eyes.."  
  
Mahaado: " But why?"  
  
Eric: " Just do it."  
  
Mahaado did as he was told. Eric then was glowing. He touched Mahaado's forehead. Then Mahaado was glowing. When it stopped Mahaado opened his eyes. He found his armor was all white and his staff and he now had sliver wings. " King I don't deserve this." Eric put his hand down, " Yes you do. when my time ends you will be ruler of my Kingdom. Oh give this to Diana it was her mother's." Eric gives Mahaado a gold wedding ring with a big Diamond on it. "Now I will get Diana." The King left. Mahaado now could be with the one he loved at last.  
~ Diana's POV ~  
  
I was in my room again. I was wondering about what was going on. I then heard the door open and it was my father, " Diana may you come with me?" I was confused, but I nodded. I followed him to his room. When he opened the door there I saw Mahaado. His clothing had changed and her had wings. I then knew that my father did this. My father smiled, " I will leave you two alone." And with that said he left. I went to Mahaado. He smiled, " Diana I can be with you forever now." I smiled, " Yes we can." He then suddenly picked me up and said," Diana I love you with all my heart and Diana my love will you marry me?" I smiled, " Yes Mahaado I will." He lowered me so I was near his face and we kissed. I was back on the ground and suddenly while we were kissing I got wings. My wings were all white and looked like angel wings. We stopped and he hugged me, " At last we are together." I said. He picked up my head, " I will never stop loving you Diana." We then kissed again and I felt for one in my life peace.  
  
~ No One's POV ~  
  
Hera was spying on Diana and Mahaado. She did not want this to happen. ' I must think of a way to get rid of Diana, but how?' Hera thought for a moment then got an idea. She left quietly and without being noticed. She then went to her room. She got out a black crystal. " Power of darkness I command you. Come out Kikyo!" A girl that was the same age as Diana was came out. She had the same kind of beauty that Diana has. The only thing that was different was that she had black hair and dark red eyes. She had a black dress on. " You summoned me master?" Hera smiled, " Yes I want you to teleport me to where the sorceries Anzu lives." Kikyo: " As you wish" (A/N: Kikyo: I have myself for doing that -_-) Kikyo glowed a red color and then Hera and Kikyo teleported.  
  
Meanwhile the Sorceries Anzu was looking at her magic mirror. (A/N: Ok I took it from Snow White movie I saw, which I do not own.-_-) " Magic Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" The mirror glowed a black color. It then said, " There is one greater then you."  
  
Anzu: " Tell me what does she look like?"  
  
Mirror: " Lips red as the rose, hair as golden as the sun, eyes as blue as the sky." Anzu: " Hmm.revive her name!"  
  
Mirror: " Her name means light of the moon."  
  
Anzu: " Oh. I should of known Princess Diana!"  
  
Mirror: "Yes and she is the fairest one on all."  
  
Then the voice from the Mirror faded. Anzu was angry, " So Diana is more beautiful then me..I must keep my title as the fairest one of all!" Suddenly Hera and Kikyo appeared. " Anzu my dear friend it good to see you." Said Hera. Anzu was not in a good mood, " Well what do you want?"  
  
Hera: " I see you're not in a good mood today.what happened?"  
  
Anzu: " I found out that your stepdaughter is the most beautiful of all!"  
  
Hera: " I see. what if I told you that I needed you to kill her for me."  
  
Anzu: " Hmm. so she did not fall in love with Yami I see.."  
  
Hera: " Yes. she is in love with that Priest Mahaado. I hate Priest."  
  
Anzu: " I as well. tell me how did you get that girl?"  
  
Hera: " Oh Kikyo? I created her from Diana's own blood."  
  
Anzu: " How did you get it?"  
  
Hera: " She got me in a bad mood one time. I took a knife and slowly cut her arm. I then threw her to a wall. I then took a cloth and took some of Diana's blood. and put some of the black crystal in the blood and it formed Kikyo."  
  
Anzu: " Well that's clever. So how do I get to kill Diana?"  
  
Hera: "Well you disguise as a servant and go to Diana's room. She does not know you so she will think that you are there to clean her room and you know what to do then. Make sure that only you and Diana are there and no one else."  
  
Anzu: "Good plan. I will use my black dagger it is poisonous so when I stab Diana it will kill her quicker."  
  
Hera: "To make sure Diana suffers I will plant Kikyo's sprit in Diana's body. She is very powerful so that way if the poison does not kill her Kikyo will. Kikyo you will then take over Diana's body and then you will finally get your own. make sure you kill her!"  
  
Kikyo: " Yes my master."  
  
Anzu: " Good we well kill her at the night time."  
  
Hera: " Good since it is only the afternoon. kill her tonight!"  
  
Anzu: " I will! And then I will be the most beautiful of all!"  
  
Hera: " Yes now Kikyo go into the dagger!"  
  
Kikyo nods and then she disappears into the dagger. Hera told Anzu, " You teleport to my room at sundown." Then Hera teleported. Anzu looked at the black dagger, " Well Diana looks like your life is going to be cut short." Then her eyes glowed a red color, " And I will make sure of it *evil laughter*"  
  
*************************************************** **********  
  
Kikyo: You made me evil?  
  
Jasmine: Well you were evil once.  
  
Kikyo: Oh yeah.I remember -_-  
  
Maura: That's ok at least you're a good guy now.  
  
Diana: Yes.  
  
Maura: *sighs* Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters and us.  
  
Jasmine: Well sadly this story has to end. the last chapter will be next.  
  
Kikyo: Please R&R  
  
Maura: Well see ya all in the last chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jasmine: One note before the chapter. There will be a short lemon scene. Ok well enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~ Maura's POV ~  
  
We all heard the news about Akira marring Yami and Diana marring Mahaado. Yami coagulated him for that and said that he will do there wedding. I am happy dating Mokuba and Seto is fine with me dating his brother. I then found out that Jasmine is Yugi's girlfriend. Our father is quite happy. The strangest this is that I have not seen Hera in a while. Not that I care about her, but I have a bad feeling that she is going to do something bad.  
  
I was out in the garden with Mokuba. We were holding hands and sitting near the flowers. " I'm glad that Seto let me be with you Mokuba." Mokuba smiled, " Yeah I know." I put my head on his shoulder and we just looked at the sky. Being with him is the best thing in the world.  
  
~ No ones POV ~  
  
Akira and Yami were walking together. They learned more about each other. " Yami.." Akira put her head on his chest. Yami blushed a little bit, " Akira soon you will be my Queen." Akira looked at him, " And I will be honored to." Yami then remembered, " Oh I have a meeting with the court.." Akira smiled, " Don't worry.." Akira kissed him, " Now go on. We'll see each other soon." Yami smiled, " Alright" He kissed Akira's forehead, " I won't be long." then he left. Akira smiled and watched her lover go to the palace.  
  
~ Diana's POV ~  
  
I was in my room with Mahaado. Our wings we gone, but they will come back as soon as we went to the Sky kingdom. I looked at my lover," Mahaado are you ready to be a royalty in my kingdom?" He looked at me, " To be with you I am always ready." I hugged him, " Mahaado you have to go to the meeting soon.." I saw Mahaado wanted to stay with me. He hugged me back, " I want to stay with you.. but I must as one of the Pharaoh's Priest." I smiled, " And soon married to me." He smiled and he kissed me passionately. I felt myself deepening the kiss. (A/N: Warning Lemon.I've never done that before.I felt like doing this..don't kill me!)We then started to French kiss. I felt so much pleaser when we did that. I then was on my bed and Mahaado was still kissing me. I then removed his armor and his shirt. He took off my dress and we were now completely naked. (A/N: Maura: O.O Jasmine: Um.. Maura go to your room and watch Yugioh! Maura: Ok...*leaves* Jasmine: That was close...) Mahaado was on top of me and we were in line. I then felt the pleaser of love. We did it for a long time.  
  
It was 2 hours later and Mahaado stopped and went to my side and warped his arms around me. " Diana my love." He touched my face gently. I then remembered, " Mahaado?" He looked at him, " Yes?" I smiled, " You have to got to the meeting in a half an hour." Mahaado sighed, " I know.." He got up and put his clothing back on. He looked back at me. I was still not dressed, but my blanket covered me, " You should get dressed too.just incase." I nodded and got dressed in to a different one. I was wearing my blue dress before, but now I was wearing a plan white dress. " I guess I should go.." I looked at him, " You'll be fine. I love you." He smiled, " I love you too Diana." He gave me a small kiss and then left. " I guess I should take a bath.." So that's what I did. I wonder what the others are doing?  
  
~ Jasmine's POV ~  
  
I was at the rose part of the garden with Yugi. I was cuddling with Yugi. We were in one part of a meadow in the Pharaoh's garden. I looked at Yugi, " Yugi?" He looked at me, " Yes Jasmine?" I put my head on his chest, " Do you thing that we will be like Diana and Mahaado's love." Yugi smiled, " Yes I think so. I love you with all my heart." He leaned towed me and kissed me. I then deepened the kiss. I then found myself on the ground. He then started to French kiss me. I loved it. We then suddenly heard a voice that we knew very well. "YUGI!" We then stopped to see that it was Yami. " Yugi your not suppose to do that!" Yugi was blushing. He was still on top of me. " Sorry Yami.. I could not help it." He looked down then realized that I was under him. He blushed 9 different shades of red and got off me, " Sorry Jasmine.." I was blushing to, " It's alright." Yami crossed his arms, " You are too young for that. I have a meeting to go to. Please just wait when you guys are older." Then Yami left. I looked at Yugi, " Yugi.." He clamed down when he looked at my eyes. We then started cuddling again and just watched the sunset.  
  
~ No ones POV ~  
The sun had set and Hera was in her room waiting. " Where is she?" Then a black light came and showed to be Anzu. She was wearing a brown servant's dress. " You're here good. You got the dagger?" Anzu held up the black dagger, " Yes and Kikyo is in it, but tell me if the poison does work what will happen to Kikyo?"  
  
Hera: " Her spirit will stay in Diana's body. If Diana is ever awakened then she will come and hunt her for the rest of her life."  
  
Anzu: " I see. so should I go now?"  
  
Hera: " Yes and make sure you teleport as soon as you kill her."  
  
Anzu: " Don't worry I will."  
  
Hera: " Good and don't fell me."  
  
Anzu nodded and hid the dagger in a special bag and left. Hera smiled, " Soon I will have my revenge." Hera looked at the black crystal, " This crystal will keep my beauty and make me live forever. So no one can stop me! *Evil laughter*"  
  
Diana had just finished her bath and put on her royal white dress. She went to her mirror and got a brush and started to brush her blond hair. The door opened and there was Anzu. She saw that the princess was here alone. Diana turned around to see her, " Who are you?" Anzu bowed, " I am Anzu a servant. I just came here to clean this room princess. I'm sorry if I disturbed you.." Diana got up, " No you didn't. Go right ahead." Anzu nodded and began to clean. Diana had no idea what was going to happen to her. Diana turned back and was looking at the window. Anzu smirked and got the black dagger out. She slowly went up to Diana and then stabbed her in the back. Anzu took the dagger out and the dagger turned to sliver, " So it is done." Diana fell to the ground and was bleeding a lot. Anzu smirked, " Farewell Princess Diana for now I am the fairest one of all." Then Anzu disappeared. Diana felt herself getting weaker. With all her strength she was able to get the Millennium Crystal. She held it close, /Mahaado... help me../  
  
The meeting was over. "Well Mahaado we should get back to our fiancés." Said Yami. Mahaado nodded. He left the room. Suddenly he felt someone calling him, /Mahaado...help me../ He knew who that was, "Diana!" He ran as fast as he could to her room. When he opened the door he was in shock there on the floor was Diana bleeding. "Diana!!" He went to her side, " Diana. don't leave me.." Diana looked at Mahaado, " Mahaado.. I love you.." After that she died. Mahaado hugged her body, "DIANA!!!" (A/N: This is how Mahaado became the Dark Magician) Mahaado saw the Millennium Crystal in Diana's hands. He had heard of the great powers it had. Mahaado took Diana's hand and the Crystal and said, " Oh power of Ra please let me be with her forever.." The crystal glowed. He saw Diana's soul go into the crystal. Mahaado felt his soul separating him, " Diana... I love you." His soul left his body and went into one of the stone tablets. Mahaado and Diana's bodies where left.  
  
The others were at a dinner party and wondered where they were. " Yami Mahaado and Diana are not here." Said Yugi who was worried. King Eric was with them. Hera had gone back to the Sky kingdom. " Pharaoh Yami I am getting worried." Said Eric. " Maybe we should go and check on them." Said Akira. Yami nodded. They went to Diana's room. They heard nothing. Yami opened the door and everyone was in shock. "Mahaado! Diana!" Eric was in total shock to see his daughter dead. It was too much for him to bear. The rest of the group was there as well. Jasmine and Maura were crying when they saw that Diana and Mahaado were dead. Yugi and Mokuba tried to comfort them while Jasmine and Maura cried on their chest. Yami and Eric went up to the bodies and did a chant and Diana and Mahaado's bodies disappear. " They will rejoin in the further." Said Yami. They all mourned the lost of Diana and Mahaado. They will never forget them and they hoped that in the further they well meet each other again.  
  
The End  
  
*************************************************** **********  
  
Jasmine: *sobs* that was such a sad ending.  
  
Maura: *sniff* Yeah and they didn't even get married.  
  
Kikyo: So sad, but good story.  
  
Diana: *crying*  
  
Jasmine: Poor Diana.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah. Well Jasmine does not own Yugioh. She owns her characters and us.  
  
Jasmine: And that the end of this story. I like to thank all the people who reviewed me and to my friend Akira.  
  
Maura: Please Review.  
  
Kikyo: Looks like it back to doing Universal Love huh?  
  
Jasmine: Yep. Well that's it. Thank you for liking this story. 


End file.
